All that matters is love
by charlenerennie7
Summary: When Gabriella loses her memories and can't remember who her friends were to her, someone steps in and fill in the missing spots of her blanked out memory.


"Do think she'll wake up?" Edward asked questioning his sister Alice who was standing in the corner of Gabriella's bed. Carlisle checked her and, then walked over to Edward. Gabriella's dad had told Carlisle that he was taking her to his house. Her mum walked out of her room and droved back to Albuqueque.

"She will wake up, but if she doesn't, then it is certain." Carlisle said and walked of Gabriella's room to find her dad sitting in the waiting room waiting for good news for him.

"Mr Montez, she is going to be fine, but she is staying in Forks with you, until she's back on her feet and back to normal." He said to him before walking of back to work with one of his nurses.

"Edward, you need to stay with Gabriella for tonight." He said to Edward and, then got out of his car to go into his house. Then later that night, Carlisle phoned Gabriella's dad.

"Mr. Montez, I have some bad news. Gabriella is in a coma. We don't know, how long she's in it." Carlisle said certain voice on to the phone, and, he put it down. He went to have a check on Gabriella and she still didn't wake up.

"I has been 2 days and she hasn't even waked up." Her mum said walking up and down outside Gabriella's door. She didn't realise that she was panicing and worrying.

"She will wake up eventurally, but we don't when." Carlisle said standing behind.

"I know and what happens if doesn't remember anything?" Mrs. Montez said walking back to her car and, then droved back home. After Carlisle had told her, that Gabriella has got to remeber. Troy had heard the news about Gabriella.

"Gabriella will remember, but if not her memories could be gone for good." He said with a horrfied look upon his face, then he walked of to see Gabriella

* * *

The next day Gabriella woke up with Edward holding her hand and, then all of her memories were gone. But only one of them came back to her and it was a memory of her mum and dad.

"Mum, what is his name?" She asked questioning her mum.

"His name is Edward." Her mum said to her realising that she couldn't remember who Edward was.

"You don't remember, do you?" Edward said realising that she couldn't remember who he was to her.

"Of course I don't know you." She tried so hard to remember him, but she couldn't find away to remember him. He tried and tried so hard to get her to remember him and, then a memory came back.

Then she tried to sit up and Edward helped her. He could tell that 2 memories came back , and both of them were of him, but none of Troy came back. Her memories were trying to restore it self.

"Edward, I think she remembers you." Carlisle said walking over Mrs. Montez's daughter and he realised that her memories had began to come to her. Troy was in the waiting room.

"She can stay here with her dad, until she has fully recovered." Carlisle said to her mum before walking over to Gabriella's bedside to check her heart rate. It was still beating fast.

"She has to stay in Forks for a year and next year and the year after that." Her mum said to Carlisle, but Carlisle have to keep Gabriella away from Troy.

* * *

The next day came and Sharpay was looking for Gabriella, but she was all the way in Forks with her father. It was the summer hoildays. Taylor and Ryan went to Lava Springs, so did Troy.

"I miss Gabriella being here with us." Troy said giving a sad look to Taylor who wanted to know Gabriella wasn't there with them all. They both just sighed and walked away from him. She went to see Jason sitting by the pool, giving a her a sad smile. Gabriella was probably having fun with her dad and the Cullen family.

"We all miss her Troy, but she probably doesn't remember any of us." She gaved a stated look to him and it was so obvious.

"I know, but she didn't even remember me." He said griefingly to her before walking of to join the others.

"I know and you promised you wouldn't go to her." She said with an obvious and statement look to him, but Gabriella could always remember him, but then she couldn't.

"I know I promised that I wouldn't go to her." He tried to cheer up a little, but just walked away. He cared, loved, and he choosed honesty, but he wouldn't go to her. Or even go back for her.

"I know that, but does she know that?" She asked getting up of the ground to go to the loo. Sharpay walked up to Ryan and, then she asked with confession to him. Why was Gabriella not there with them all.

"Ryan, why did have to be her?" She asked walking over to Troy and tried to smile, but she realised that she couldn't spend the entire time with the bully who bullied her. So, she just walked away from her brother.

"Because she didn't want to spend the entire summer with you." Ryan said in confession to her before walking to join Kelsi and, then he kissed her forehead. They both sat by the piano and started dancing to some music, but then it become so sad and they did sad dancing to the music. Everyone had been missing Gabriella, even her mum was missing her.

* * *

Gabriella's dad tried to get her to remember Troy, but she couldn't remember him at all. All her memories of Troy did not come back. She just couldn't remember him at all.

"Dad, it's been days since I last remembered, but my other memories will never return." She said to her dad when Edward helped her from the ground.


End file.
